Ranks
Ranks on TerraNova can refer to in-game ranks (prefixes, permissions, chat color) or forum ranks. Ranks by In-Game Authority *Guest: A regular guest on the server. They have basic commands *Member - A guest who has filled out an application to become a member of TerraNova. *Elite Member - A member who has 30 forum posts. They have the ability to fill out a staff application. *Trial Moderator - A moderator who has filled out an accepted application to become a moderator will be placed on Trial with this tag for exactly one week. *Level 2 Staff - The level after trial. People in this level have the power to accept/reject member applications and make users members without filling out an application. *Level 3 Staff - A level 3 staff member. They have no specialties. *Level 4 Staff - A level 4 staff member. They can make users elite member without having them post 30 times. *Head Admin - The highest level of Staff. They can accept/reject all applications, promote staff, demote staff, and much more. Forum Ranks *Lurker - 0 Posts *Newbie (Unlocks Member Application) - 10 Posts *Average Poster (Unlocks Staff Application) - 30 Posts *Elite Poster - 75 Posts *Rapid Poster - 150 Posts *Semi-Head Poster - 300 Posts *Head Poster - 500 Posts *Master Poster - 750 Posts *Legendary Poster - 1000 Posts Forum Groups Forum ranks allow users to gain permissions. *Guest - Any user that's not logged-in to the forum is in this group. *Regular Member - Any logged-in user that is not assigned to a group. *Moderator - A user will have this rank if he's the moderator of the current board. *Staff (L1) - A level one staff member will be placed in this group. *Staff (L2) - A level two staff member will be placed in this group. *Staff (L3) - A level three staff member will be placed in this group. *Staff (L4) - A level four staff member will be placed in this group. *Staff (L5) - A level five staff member will be placed in this group. *Global Moderator - Same as a moderator but with all boards. *Forum Administrator - Allows a user to access all forum features and edit anything. Forum Tags Tags either assign clans or are for show. *Support Agent - A TN staff who has access to the Support Desk *Architects - A TN subclan. *The Sorcerers - A TN subclan. *Quicksilver - A TN subclan. Other Positive Ranks *Staff Trainer - Staff Trainers gain this tag. Staff trainers... well... train staff. *Player of the Week - The Player of the Week gets this tag to show his sportsmanship and to change his post color. *TN Developer - All TerraNovian Developers recieve this tag to show their contribution to TerraNova. Discipline Related Ranks *Suspended - Any staff that breaks multiple rules will be suspended. Suspension times vary depending on the severity of the punishment(s). *Banned - Anyone banned from the website will have this tag.